blinded love
by Lady scarlet '1997
Summary: when lucy was ignored . she go on a mission and was injured very badly natsu and evryone blame them selves . what's going to happen ? will lucy be okay ? read to find out ;) nalu fanfic XD and maby other pairings :3 please read it . T for little gore and swear .
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this's my second nalu fanfic but this one will be chapters . since the first one didn't have any review I was depressed :'( . but I thought of this story and I couldn't let it go XD . so please please pleaaaaaaaaaase review . I really want you to review even if you have something you don't like please say it so I'll try to make it better ;)

Fairy tail doesn't belong to me .. it belongs to hiro mashima

OKAY LET'S BEGEN XD

**~NORMAL POV ~**

It was a beautiful day . the sun was shining and people having picnics in the parks and gardens . and our favorite guild is having a party . you ask why ? well because the young sibling of the strauss had returned from the dead . everyone was very happy and mostly the pink haired dragon slayer and his blue cat . but there was one who didn't seem very happy . the celestial mage was very depressed and lonely since natsu was always with lisanna and seem to forget that she exist .

Today she made her mind . she will go on a mission with or without him . she started walking to the two childhood friends ."hey natsu, do you want to go on a mission ?" she asked with the best fake smile she could put . he's so dense that he didn't notice "sorry luce put I promised lisanna that I'll go on a mission with her" he said with his goofy grin that made lucy's heart skip a beat . when she heard it she felt her heart shatter into million pieces and was about to cry but she managed to hide it with a small smile "o-okay…" and she left them alone and gone into the request board . she took a request paper and didn't even read it she just wanted to be away from here away from…_**him**_ .

"hey mira.." she greeted the eldest strauss sibling with a small smile

"oh hey lucy I didn't notice you there" she greeted her with a big warming smile but her eyes were on her little sister

"it's okay mira… hey can I take this mission?" and she gave her the paper

"sure thing" and she singed it without even reading it she was too happy to take her eyes away from her brother and sister (don't ask how ^_^") .

"here you go" she gave her the paper and ran to her sister

"thanks…" lucy whispered to no one while feeling really hurt . _I_ _mean she didn't even said goodbye or take care to me_ lucy thought . _of course she won't she's busy with her little sister like everyone else _she told herself in her head as she went to the train station .

When she arrived at the train station she finally realized that she didn't know what or where the mission is . when she finally read the paper her eyes got wide as a plate .

** ...**

** Request mission**

**Please help us there's an unknown monster that killed 5 villages in a week **

**Need for a very strong mage **

**The client : the mayor **

** The place : south Eining **(it's in German XD)

**Price : 300,000**

**...**

_I don't know should I go or not ? _she asked herself and regret that she didn't read the request earlier . _**NO**__ I have to do it I'm a fairy tail mage . and I'm going to prove to all of them that I'm strong enough _. she is very determent that she go there and show them her true power . after that she got a ticket and went to the train while thinking if anyone will notice her . and after sometime she fell asleep while thinking the same thought '_natsu…..why?' _.

**~ONE WEEK AFTER LUCY'S SOLO MISSIN~**

**~ERZA POV~**

It was a normal day at the guild . I sat on a table with natsu,lisanna,wendy,gray,juvia,happy and charle while eating my strawberry cheese cake . I felt that something was missing . something very important . but I was cut off when natsu and gray started their fight. **"are you two fighting ?"**I demand and used my dark aura . "o-of course n-not..erza we are friends right natsu?" gray stutter while hugging natsu."a-aye"natsu replayed .

"good" and then I sat down and started to think about the thing that was missing.

"hey have you feelt like there's something missing?"wendy asked us while rubbing her chine .

"yeah I had but I don't know what" gray said and made the same passion as wendy ."nah.. you're over thinking. there's nothing wrong" natsu shrugged as he sat next to lisanna.

I started to remember _'hmmmm.. what could it be ?..maybe nat' _then it hit me and my eyes winded and I stand up and startled everyone else."Oi erza what's wrong ?"gray shouted ."l-lucy.."I whispered

"what ?" lisanna asked .

"LUCY WHERE'S LUCY ?" I shouted and everyone looked at me with wide eyes

"l-l-lucy.."natsu whispered and then stand up and went to the bar we followed him .

"MIRA WHERE'S LUCY?" mirajane was stunned at first but then she got back normal

"well when I last saw here she went on a solo mission" she said with a frown

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLO MISSION WE ARE HERE TEAM MATES DAMMIT " natsu shouted at mira but then I came and hit him

"calm down natsu . mira do you know what mission she took ?" I asked mira as calm as I could

"h-hai" she said and went to get her not book(the book they write on their missions I don't know its name ^_^"). After she read it her eyes got very wide and was about to cry . after I saw her reaction I knew something is bad .

"w-what's wrong mira?" gray asked and I knew he noticed it and got a little scared

"OH MY GOD.. IT CAN'T BE" she screamed and feel to her knee and started crying and lisanna went to her sister . "mira-nii w-what's wrong ?" lisanna asked and was at the edge of crying.

I couldn't take it anymore so I took the book and oh how much I wished I hadn't . after I read it my eyes were very wide that It could plug out of my head . I was so speechless that I dropped the book and started crying

"ERZA WHAT'S WRONG? WHER'S LUCY?" natsu shouted at me and put his hand over my shoulders and started shaking me to get some answers .

"OI NATSU STOP .." "**NO I WANT TO KNOW WEHER'S LUCY" **he cut gray and I felt that he started burning my shoulders

"l-lucy…'sniff'" I started and natsu looked at me so serious that if stares could kill I would be so doomed "l-lucy took..'sniff' a very 'sniff' dangerous mission …a-and it's supposed to be a three day mission 'sniff' but s-she took a week 'sniff' " when I finished expelling everyone looked at me as if I was crazy and some started crying .

And then I didn't feel natsu's hand . "n-natsu 'sniff' where a-are you 'sniff' going?" happy asked as he cried so hard that his tears reach the floor .

"**I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK "**he roared so hard that it brock most of the glass but no one cared . and as on cue the guild's doors slammed open to show something that made all of the guild skip a beat and look at the horrified scene . and I swore I felt my heart stopped beating and my knees started trembling .

**~NORMAL POV~**

What everyone saw was so horrified that no one dared to move nor speak . even natsu stoped on his track and look with wide eyes and emotion started to attack him.

There stand at the doo the lion celestial spirit and had proses and cuts and blood all offer his body .

But he was nowhere near the one in his arm . there the celestial mage they have been asking a bout . laying unconsciousness in the spirit arms . she had cuts and proses all offer her body and blood trails all offer her . she had a big scar on her legs and face and had several cuts on her hands but there was a big one on top off her left shoulder . and there was a claws cut on her stomach that looked really deep . and the worst and most frighten is that her eyes had a lot of blood coming out from them . even the guild's sign isn't showing from all of the blood .

Loke (leo) was panting really hard and his body was trembling . he started to disappear to the spirit world . but before he left he said something that snapped everyone from their shock .

"_save…her" ._

**To be continued **

Well how is it ? I really hope that you liked it ^_^ please please pleaaaaaase review !

I really need your reviews so I know if I should continue or not . but don't worry I will try make it much exciting XD . believe me you won't regret reading it ;). I will replay to your reviews on the next chapter . and more than happy to answer any question you have ^_^ . but I have school so I'll take some time but don't worry I'll try my best ;) . and if you have any ideas for the next chapter I will be glad to hear it :3 .

Thanks everyone …. Have a great day :)


	2. bad news

**OH MY GOSH X'D . **thank you guys sooooo much I'm so happy when I saw how many review , followers and favorites I've got . I was so excited to make more but I couldn't cause I have a lot of exam :'( I hate high school . but don't worry I promise I will finish this story ;) . and like I promised I will replay on the reviews :

1-Whiterose937888 : thanks and don't worry there will be some sad moment but I promise there will be a lot romance one ;) . and I will always update as soon as possible

2-PantherLily1 : thank you so much XD I'm really grateful for your comment and I promise I will** ;)**

3oX-Blossom Azalea-Xo- : I will and sure she is XP . and no like I said on my profile I don't like death fanfic so she will live and thanks for the review

4-NaLu777 : thank you and sure thing ;)

5-black thorn angel : thanks . well you see mira felt like it was her fault that she didn't stop lucy from going . and erza cause she didn't notice her best friend (like sister) was gone for a week . and I really wanted them to cry XP and no problem I was glad to answer your question :3

6-xBluieLovex : thank you I will soon enough ;3

7-Hinagiku Zeelmart : thank you so much X3

8-9-10-Guest/mistressNia/Guest : thanks and I will very soon ;)

Thanks everyone and I hope I have more reviews . and I promise that I will not stop until it finished . so I'll try to make a chapter on the weekend . but I will try finishing it as soon as possible so don't worry ;3 . and like I said IT'S NO A DEATH FANFIC I don't like it so don't worry ;3

**LET US START WITH IT XD :**

**~NORMAL POV~ :**

_"save…her"_

Those words echoed through the whole guild . everyone was shocked when they saw their celestial mage . loki was starting to disappear but no one dared to move they were so stun from the scene before them . When loki completely disappear and gone to the spirit world the Blondie started to fall . but she never touched the floor cause the fire dragon slayer was the first one to wake from the shock and caught her in his arms .

**~NATSU POV~:**

When I saw lucy I was shocked I could feel my knee started to feel numb .but when I saw loki disappear one thought wake me from the shock '_**catch her**_ _**NOW' **_and before I knew it I caught her in my arms and carried her bridal style to one of the table .

"**LUCY LUCY WAKE UP " **i screamed at her and shacked her numb body . thanks to my dragon slayer hearing I managed to hear her heart beat but It was so low .

"**natsu carry lucy to the infirmary mira go to** **Porlyusica** **tell her it's emergence** **wendy go with natsu gray come with me " **erza order everyone .I saw mirajan get out from the guild . gray and erza went to the master office . I got up and carried lucy bridal style to the infirmary with wendy behind me .

when we entered I put lucy on the bed and wendy started healing her. I was so damn worry I couldn't stand the thought thatmylucy might die .'_**NO **__she won't she would never leaf her namaka ' _this thought made my hope rise .i went to her side and grabbed her hand so tight (not so tight) that I was afraid if I let go she will leave me . '_lucy please hang on I will do anything to save you' ._

**~MIRAJANE POV~:**

I was running as fast as I could to the forest where Porlyusica live . _'lucy please be save' _whenever I hear this thought I Increases my speed . when I saw Porlyusica I started shouting her name . " **Porlyusica-san please help us" **i shouted when I saw her outside her house picking some plants . when I was standing before her I started panting really hard but I couldn't rest for lucy's sake . "what do you want human ?" she asked me whit her could ton .

"please..*pant* help us …*pant*..our friend got hurt…*pant* we need you" I managed to finish while still panting from the running .

"and why should help you disgusting human?" she asked with the same ton that I wished I could just rip it out of her throat (I know I would XD)

" please Porlyusica-san we need you very much . **master Makarov **needs you " I shouted master's name as I felt the tears drops into the ground

"pl-please *sniff*.. Porlyusica-san..*sniff*..help us" I started to cry really hard but I lifted my head to look at her face . all I saw was pure shock her eyes were as wide as a plate . but then she looked the other way so that she don't see my face

"tch.. fine human I will come with you" she then but her basket and went to me . I was shocked at first but then I smiled .

"thank you Porlyusica-san" and then I led her to the guild .

**~GRAY POV~:**

Me and erza went to the master's office she told me that we should tell him what happened he might know what's wrong . we knocked on the door and heard a "come in" .

Erza entered first "master we need to tell you something " she started and there were some tears running from her eyes .

" yes my child . what's wrong ?" he asked with a worried and caring ton . "master lucy's *sniff* .. l-lucy was..*sniff*…she*sniff*" I felt that she couldn't finish it so I touched her shoulder and she looked at me with her red eyes . I smiled a sad smile that meant that I should tell him she nodded and walked back a little and I stand in front of her .

"yes gray what's the matter ?" now master demand that mean that he lost his Patience .

" I'm sorry to tell you this master but lucy's now in the infirmary " I told him while my hair was covering my face but I could tell he was shocked and his eyes got wide .

"**let's go to the infirmary right now **" he now demand and all of the caring ton was gone in his voice. We nodded and got out from his office and went to theinfirmary .

**~WENDY POV~:**

I was healing lucy-san's cuts and wound . when I started healing her her heart beats were so low that without my dragon slayer hearing I might think she's dead . it took most of the time to get her heart to beat normal again . she's now in a stable condition but any movement might destroy all the work .

"wendy please don't tire yourself too hard " charle told me ."it's okay I'm fine . lucy-san's stable now but any movement might let us begin from the start ." I told them and started to continue healing her .

But something went wrong . her heart started to beat low again and I don't know why ."OH NO LUCY_SAN" I started to scream her name everyone stared at me shocked .

"WENDY WHAT'S WRONG?" natsu screamed at me but I started crying while healing her

"LUCY-SAN STAY WITH ME" I tried everything but nothing worked her heart started to get lower._ 'oh no I can't do anything I need help I need someone to hel.."_

I was cut off when the door slammed open to refilled Porlyusica with mira-san and behind them were master , gray and erza-san .

"out of my way" she pushed everyone and got beside me ."what's her condition ?" she asked me

"her heart beat is getting lower and I don't know why " I told her then she stared at make her hand glow above lucy-san body like looking for something and then she stopped above her head

"so this's the problem " ."what's it?" happy asked and his eyes were red from crying a lot .

"the thing that attacked her put a special kind of poison . this poison evict the brain and make all the body parts stop from doing their job . and your friend here got half of her brain damaged and soon it will influence all of her body and die ." she finished and we looked at her shocked and I swear I saw mira faint but gray caught her

"d-don't tell me … sh-she needs _it_ ?" master asked and you could tell he was terrified to know the answer .

" yes Makarov I'm afraid to tell you but she really needs it immediately " she told us with a could eyes that sit on master .

"w-what do you mean ?" I asked and I could tell that my voice started to cracking .

"she needs a spell that called mind combination…" she told me and then looked at everyone in this room .

"this spell will let two people combine their minds so that the one with poison will heal by the time . but this spell will make them read the others mind and the two will feel a lot of pain if they got at least 20 foot away from each other . so we need a volunteer that don't mind share her\his thoughts with her and stay close to her all of the time ."

When she finished the room went silent no one dared to talk but a voice spoke that broke the ice in the air .

"I will do it".

**~NATSU POV~:**

When I heard lucy's condition I couldn't take it I wanted to do anything to save her even if it cost my life . but when Porlyusica told us the cure I felt like a wave of hope washed me .

"I will do it" I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy .

"are you really willing to share your mind with her and never leaf her side ?" Porlyusica asked me and started to approach me .

"I will do anything to save lucy even if it cost me my life" I told with determination she stared at me and then went to lucy again .

"very well then you and the sky dragon slayer should stay here until we finish and I need the ice mage as well . the others leave the room ."

Everyone left except me , wendy and ice princess . "now the ice mage.." she looked at gray . "we need you to make an ice chains and put it on the fire dragon slayer and your friend and make sure that it doesn't melt ." . she told him and he nodded and started to make an ice chains on me and then went to lucy and put the other side on her . it was like a link between us two and then she and wendy started to make the spell .

**~LEVY POV~: **

Erza told us everything that happened in the infirmary I started to cry in gajeel's chest he tried to comfort me but I was dead worry of lu-chan's health ._'please lu-chan…be save for us… idon't want you to d..'_ but my thoughts were interrupt by a loud roar and a girl scream and both of them sounded like they were in pain .

"what the hell?" gajeel asked as he looked up to the infirmary door were the loud noises came .

"leave them be .. it's part of the spell" master shored us but after that came the same roar and scream but was stronger . and I started to cry harder when I heard them again and again I wished it will stop soon

~after an hour of waiting~(still levy pov: )

We saw Porlyusica come out from the room with gray and wendy behind her .

"so did it work Porlyusica ?" master asked as he watched her from the corner of his eyes .

"yes it went very well the salamander is resting now they might take a day to wake because the spell took almost all of their magical power.".

"very well thank yo.." master started but was cut off by Porlyusica ." but we had another problem with the girl " she started and now master looked at her full with eyes wide and gave her a look that tell her *speak NOW* .

"wh-what kind..*sniff* of problem..i-is it?" I stutter a little but managed to ask her .

"well as I told you that the poison evicted have of her brain but now it will start to heal with the help of the boy …but"

"BUT WHAT DAMN IT !" gajeel shouted at her she just gave him a glare and then turned to look at all the guild and finished her talk . after that my world went black and felt a strong arm hold me .

_"she lost her_ _sight.."_

**To be continued**

**OMG this one took forever to finish X0 this's the longest chapter I've ever written !**

Sorry guys I know that you're all scared for lucy but don't worry all her fans there will be a surprise to you XD . please don't stop reading believe me you won't regret it ;) .

And for all who are waiting for the new chapter don't worry I'm now working on it I'll try to finish it in three or four days .sorry guys for making you wait but it's really hard to write a story and then you change the idea many time (I had 5 different ideas in this chapter XP)

Please review more so that I know if you want me to continue or make a new story . thank you so much all the readers I love so much .NALU 4EVER XD

Fairy tale doesn't belong to me it belong to hiro mashima …..**good night everyone!**


	3. breaking the news

**HEY GUYS **^_^ . I really want to thank you all for the reviews, favorite and follows . I really loved all of your support and I really appreciate it ….but I've got many review about my spilling I'm really really sorry but it was really hard to write that chapter with your mother keep telling you to go study D'X and there're some words that I've to copy paste from Google so please guys bear with me . now for the reviews :

1-Hinagiku Zeelmart : sure thing and thank you for reviewing twice hope I get more of you soon ;)

2-Exis07 : thanks and don't worry none taken and I'll try to correct them

3-GoldenRoseTanya : haha thank you and don't worry none taken I'll change it ;) and sure thing and thank you soooo much for reviewing twice I really hope you review on this one too X3

4-Lolingbird : thank you so much and yeah I know I'm evil XP (just kidding) and sure thing just you wait ;D

5-Whiterose937888 : awwww thank you sooo much X'D I really appreciate it and thaks for reviewing twice :3

6-dang regacho : thanks and I know I looked for a story where she was blind but didn't find one so thought I should make one ;D and of course I will

7-xBluieLovex : OMG thank you sooo much and don't worry she will ;) and thank you for reviewing twice hope to hear from you again ;3

8-Guest : lol sure thing ;)

9-mistressNia : thank you so much and I hope you do :3 and thank you I really appreciate that you liked my idea ;) high five for all nalu fans XD

10-natsulover333 : loooool I love the Mysterious question you but ;3 and thank you

11- debbie bourke : awww thank you so much X'D but I really didn't get the first really ? sorry

(this review wasn't shown in the reviews but I received it so I shall but it ;))12-Guest : awww thank you and of course she will ;3

Thank you guys and I hope to get more this time ;3 and I know that you all are afraid about lucy and that she's blind but after this chapter you'll know all about it but please don't kill me okay X'D ^_^". And there'll be a lot of swearing in this chapter . I don't want to make you wait more so….

**LET US START XD :**

**~PORLYUSICA POV~ :**

"she lost her sight.."

I started but was cut off by a shout "**oi shrimp" **I looked at the source of the sound and found that rude disgusting human shouting at a girl with a blue hair who was laying in his arms . I *tch* and looked at everyone to continue and all I saw was a pure fear in their eyes .

"as I was saying she lost her sight _Temporary_ (gotcha XD) and she will be able to see after a month " after I finished I heard many sighs of relieve but there was still some tense in the air .

"is there anything we could do to help her ?" the titania asked me with determination in her eyes ."I taught the sky dragon slayer how to clean her eyes twice a day but I'm not Certain that she will stay with the girl for a whole month so I told her to teach the boy how to do it " I stopped and looked at Makarov .

"she will need to rest and keep away from going on a missions until she's fine and she could leaf home if she want to and I prefer if you don't ask her question right now. I'll come at the end of the month to remove the bandages and if anything went wrong tell me immediately but I doubt that to happen . now I will take my leaf " and after I finished I started to walk to the doors but stopped in my trace .

All I know was that I was …hugged? And I saw white hair and I know who it was ."thank you so much porlyusica-san" and I felt her tears on my shoulders I was shocked at first but then smiled and after she stopped I *tch* and then left with a smile on my face .

_'stupide kids …. Just like you Makarov'_

**~ERZA POV~:**

After porlyusica left I looked at wendy ."so wendy did you and Porlyusica finished cleaning lucy's eyes?"

"h-hai erza-san we cleaned her the first time the next one will be after 5 hours but I hope natsu-san will wake up so that I could teach him " she answered and frowned when I asked her about the cleaning .

"is something wrong wendy ?" I asked her again with concern voice . "n-no erza-san i-it's just that I notice that the cleaning is hurting lucy-san very much . she was crying when we did it but porlyusica-san told me that she's not awake yet so she dosen't know that she's blinded Temporary . a-and I don't know how to tell her that " she started to cry again .

I kneeled down to reach her face height and but both my hands on her shoulders so that she look at me ."don't worry we're all here with you we'll help you with anything " I told her with a reassuring smile and she gave me her big cute smile "hai" she said and I got up and looke at everyone .

"so what should we do now ?" gray asked while looking at master .

" Patience my chilled we will wait for them to wake up " master said and everyone started doing what they were doing before all of this happened but me,gray,wendy and mira stayed and there was one thought kept going throw my mind .

_'what happened to you lucy?...what happened?'_

~after four hours ~

**~NORMAL POV~ :**

The sun started to set and was colored with red,yellow and orange it was so beautiful . the small sunray reached fairy tale's infirmary where the pink haired dragon slayer was sleeping next to him was the celestial spirit mage .

But he wasn't sleeping soundly . he started to move from side to side, he was sweating really hard and mumble in his sleep .

'I heard you ….lucy'

**~NATSU POV~ :**

I heard it again …. That voice . I don't know what it says nor who its but I think it's calling something .

_'….su'_

'what ? who're you ?'

_'nat…. any… you ?'_

'what ? what are you saying I don't understand you ?'

After I asked I heard it again and I knew who it was .

_' natsu anyone where are you?'_

'LUCY …LUCY'S THAT YOU ?'

I kept looking everywhere for her but all I could see is darkness .

_'n-natsu … where are you ?...please help me …I'm scared'_

When I heard her I notice that her voice was cracking and I knew that she was crying .

'lucy keep holding on I'm coming for you' 

_'o-okay …p-please hurr….'_

She was cut off and I don't know what happed to her

'lucy …lucy are you there ?'

But I didn't hear any Response and I knew that something happened to her .i kept running without even knowing where to go and then I started screaming for her .

'**LUCY LUCY PLEASE ANSWER ME' **

But still nothing

'**LUCY LUCY LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'**

…..

….

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and I was on a bed in the infirmary room I notice that I was sweating hard . I looked up and saw happy, wendy and mira looking at me with sad faces . and then a thought hit me.

"LUCY" I showted at both of them . "d-don't worry natsu she's next you" and she pointed at it .i looked at what mira was pointing at and when I saw lucy laying on the bed a sigh of relieve escaped from me . then I stood up but I felt a little headache and I felt my knee going numb so I started to fall but was caught thanks to mira and wendy .

"p-please natsu-san …you must stay in the bed until your headache whereof " wendy told me but I shocked my head and went to lucy . I sat on the seat that was beside her bed and noticed something that when I first saw her I didn't really see it . her eyes had bandage wrapped around it I was very shocked my eyes went wide and I was about to wake her up and ask her but was cut off by mira .

"natsu we need to speak to you outside " I saw her and wendy go outside while happy stayed with lucy and I followed the two girls . when we were outside the infirmary we went to master's office . now I was nerves I mean what's so big that you need to go to your master's office to know it ?. but I followed them .

When we went inside I saw master in his office and standing next to him were erza and gray . they told me to sit and I did as I was told . I didn't want to see erza's rage .but I was the first one to ask .

"why's lucy's eyes bandage ? didn't the spill work ?"

"yes natsu the spill worked …but you see the poison evested her sight so she will be blinded Temporary …" master started but I cut him off

"WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BLINDED?"

"OI natsu calm down.."

"how do you want me to calm down while lucy is blind you stupid striper?"

"shut up ash brain and we said she's blinded Temporary she will get her sight in a month "

"oh you wanna go ice prince?"

"anytime flame face"

"**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU "**

"h-hai erza-san w-we're sorry "

"good"

"now natsu I need you to listen to me …" master started and I looked at him and everyone turned to us ."as gray said she will be able to see in a month but now we need you to take care of her and never leaf her side .wendy will teach you how to clean her eyes and you'll stop taking mission until she's healed and don't worry you can eat in the guild if you want . and you can take lucy to her apartment when she wakes up .."

"alright I'll do anything to help lucy " I was about to leaf but master cut me ."but natsu there's one thing too .."

"huh? What's it?"

"she doesn't know that she's blinded yet so you,wendy and mirajane will tell he when she wakes up and I prefer if you don't ask her what happened "

I nodded and went to the infirmary with the girls behind me.'so this's why she was crying she doesn't know that she's blind and all she saw was darkness'. and then I opened the door and saw happy looking at me and I went to lucy's side and held her hands tightly and I was about to call her but was interrupted with a voice .

_'is there anyone here ?'_

'lucy …lucy it's me' 

_'oh thanks god natsu where're ?...I can't see in all this darkness'_

'no lucy you're still dreaming wake up'….. (he knew she was still a sleep cause she didn't move her mouth :3 …if anyone asked)

_'what ?...what do you mean dreaming how come I can hear you?'_

'open your eyes and you'll know'

And after a minute she started to move her legs and her hand went to her head and she turned her head to look at the whole room . I touched her hand and she screamed ."AAAAAH"

"lucy lucy don't worry it's me "

"oh god natsu you scared the hell out of me "

"hehe sorry luce" this's the first time I laughed in this day .

"natsu why's everything dark ?"

"well you see lucy-san…" wendy started but was cut off by lucy ."oh wendy's that you ? could you turn on the lights … I'm kind of afraid from darkness " she then gave her smile that made my heart shatter since she'll receive the bad news soon .

"lucy you need to listen .."

"mira is that you ? what's it ?"

"yes lucy it's me and I'm so sorry to tell you this but…." I felt that she couldn't say it

"what's wrong mirajane ? please tell me "

"y-you …*sniff* got b-blinded t-t-… Temporary…I'm soryy lucy-san" for my surprise wendy's the one who told her .

….

…

"**WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLINDED?"**

"we're sorry lucy b-but…*sniff*…you have to be blind in a-a month ..b-but after it you'll g-get your site "

Both mira and wendy started crying . happy was crying all the time and for me I felt like there's something heavy on my chest . and it got worse when I saw lucy crying too . her bandage started to get wet but we didn't care .

"i-i-I c-cant..*sniff*…s-see" she was sobbing hard and it really broke my heart I stood up and hugged her . at first she started kicking me but the more she kick the more I thigh my grip around her and finally she gave up and hugged me too .

"shhhhh luce it's alright … everything will be alright " I started stroking her hair and comforting her and after some minutes it worked she stopped crying but still sniffing. I let go of her and put both of my hands on her shoulders so that she face me .

"don't worry lucy me and all fairy tale are her to help you and I promise you that I would do anything to help you see again " she started blushing but she put her smile again and nodded and I knew that she will be okay .

_'thank you natsu _'

I heard her voice in my head and I saw that mira,happy and wendy got out so I knew I should tell her about the other part of her Treatment .

'you're welcome luce' 

_'what ? wait how can you still talk to me in my head ? I thought it was a dream ?"_

'hehe..nope it's real and we'll be like this for a whole month '

…..

….

**"WHAT ? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIKE THIS IN A HOLY F**KING MONTH ?" **she screamed and I it really hurt thanks to my strong hearing ."AW luce that hurt~"

"well that's what you get for not telling me this earlier" and I saw her pout ._'she's so cute when she pout' . _and then I notice that she was blushing really red I wondered why but then it hit me.

"i-i..d-didn't m-mea-mean i-it …. I-I mean y-you're c-c-c-cute a-and all b-but…" I started to blush really hard and I cursed under my breath .'f**k what's wrong with me ? now she'll think I'm some freak'

For my surprise she started giggling . _'no natsu I don't think that you're a freak … but what did you mean by being like this for a whole month?' _

'wow lucy and I thought I was the dense one here '

_'shut up I'm smarter than you in anything '_

"all right all right jeez I was just kidding …. Now like I said we'll be like this because you had a poison that evicted half your brain so porlyusica told us that she need someone who will share his brain with you so that your injured half will heal and I did it so we need to stay together cause we will feel pain or something" it was really strange I felt like I'm smart or something (I know right XD)

…

…..

…..

"WHAT ? you mean we'll be together all the time …OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME~"

"awwwww lucy stop shouting it really hurts … and what's wrong with being together luce~"

"shut up natsu you know what's wrong with it …. And anyway where's everyone ?"

"oh now that you mention it I haven't …."

But I was cut off when the door slammed open to reveal an angry no wipe that a very furious looking erza and had a huge dark aura around her and if stares could kill then her stare would murdered a whole army .

…

…

_**'OH GOD PLEASE HELP US'**_

**To be continued**

SOOOOO what do you think ? I know I'm late but I'm very sorry D"X . It really hard to write while changing the way of the writing (in the thoughts talking) but finally finished . I really feel so happy I hope you all like it and like usual if you don't understand a thing I'll be glad to answer your question .

NEXT TIME : how will the guild react when they see lucy ? what will erza do with them ? will the survive ?(of course they'll XP) . all that in the next chapter .

_**Good night everyone …. Sweet dreams :3**_


	4. note

Hey guys :D I really missed you all and I'm so so soooo sorry for the late update D': I had many exams and I couldn't write anything . and I'm sorry to say that this's not a chapter it's just a note but don't worry I promise that I'll be working on it again :D . and for all who have been waiting I've a big surprise for you

…

….

**I'M GOING TO UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS XD . **yup I will be working on them and maybe tomorrow or after I'll upload them so don't worry I'm still continuing on the story ;) hope you all have a great weak end .** good night **** see you .**


	5. note 2

**HI THERE …. **I'm so so soooooo soooooooooooo sorry to tell you that I'll write the next chapters after maybe a week DX I know it's long time but I have exams (yes I'm in high school … AND I HATE IT XP) this week and my computer was broken so I had to fix it and all the chapters that I was about to finish are gone (AAAAAH D'X).

But this time I promise (and for real XP) that I will put these two chapters I promised you about and ….. I'll write a new story XD (don't worry I'm still continuing this story)

It's fairy tail (of course XD) and there will be : natsu X lucy , gray X juvia and gajeel X levy . so for all the fans of these couples I hope you wait for me and I will always try to do my best ^-^

And for all my fans for the story "blinded love" I would like to say that ….**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH **thank you all so much for your support and patient and I think you're the best guys and I know most of you want to kill me (I don't blame you ^_^") but don't worry I'll have my vacation very soon so just wait . and as a present for all of you if you have any idea or things you think will help the story just send me an pm and I promise to read it and think about it .

**Hope you all have a good night :D see you later !**


End file.
